Rosanzerusu
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Todos los Ángeles extendemos nuestra alas y volamos hacia la tierra con guadañas en las manos mientras que los Demonios suben a la tierra con una oz en su mano. El cielo se abrió y de el bajo un caballo blanco...SxM BSxT KxC HxL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_Sobre Ángeles._

_Un ángel es un ser material,_

_normalmente considerados como criaturas de gran pureza destinadas en muchos casos a la protección de los seres humanos_

_-Maka Albarn, un ángel recién nacido. Hija de Kami Albarn y Justin Albarn, pertenece a los __Magic Angeles, pero…Ella es diferente a nosotros…sus alas son grises, un color oscuro…_

* * *

La mujer de ojos jade y pelo rubio beso tiernamente a su hija en la nariz, acaricio su mejilla izquierda. Sonrió aun más al ver como su hija se movía entre sus brazos. El pelirubio de ojos azules desvió su vista hacia su hija, de nuevo miro a la mujer que la cargaba entre sus brazos. Las alas de la madre revolotearon de felicidad.

-¿Cómo le pondrás Kami?-Al fin pregunto el ángel acercándose a su hija, el rubio miro a su hija con mucha ternura, la mujer que poseía esos hermosos ojos jade, miro el techo pensativa, y luego miro a su hija de nuevo.

-Le pondré, Maka Albarn.

* * *

Me acomode el vestido blanco con encaje plateado, luego revise que mis zapatillas blancas estuvieran bien abrochadas. Sonreí satisfecha y me encamine hacia el Magic Angeles Conseil **(*1)** Pase por el gran parque recolectando algunas flores, aspire su delicioso aroma y seguí caminando. Soy Maka Albarn, un ángel de 16 años. Hija de Kami y Justin Albarn. Mi madre y mi padre son parte del Consejo de Ángeles Mágicos, o mejor dicho Magic Angeles Conseil. Hoy me mandaran a mi primera misión, o sea…Me mandaran a la tierra a cuidar un humano, o sea mi _protegido. _Y yo seré su Ángel Guardián. Estoy tan emocionada, ¡Mi primera vez en la tierra! Sera fantástico…Eh visto la tierra pero solo por el cielo, esta vez será diferente ¡Bajare a la tierra!

Antes de abrir las puertas le di a Ángelo mis flores y luego abrí las puertas del gran palacio, el palacio es muy parecido al de Regaleira, Sintra, Portugal. Nada más que el Consejo es de un color rojo celeste, camine por los pasillos del consejo. Llegue a unas puertas de oro con las siglas MAC **(*2) **pero las siglas eran de un color plateado. Chille feliz y empuje las puertas… ¡Estoy Lista! Mi madre se sobresalto al chillido de las puertas pero luego sonrió y miro a Lúmiere. Lúmiere es el presidente del Consejo, es un ángel muy viejo de aquí. Parece un señor de 35 años, aunque él tenga 3 siglos y un lustro; 305 años. Su cabello es rubio y rizado, sus ojos son grises y parecidos a los de un gato. El me miro serio y luego sonrió.

-¿Lista Maka?-Me pregunto con esa voz grave que tanto me asustaba cuando era niña, yo sonreí más y asentí. El saco unos papeles y comenzó a hojear con el ceño fruncido, dejo de hojear y saco un papel. Moví mis alas en el aire con rapidez, por cierto ¿Les dije que mis alas no son blancas? Son grises. A veces los demás ángeles de burlan de mi alas, pero otro dicen que es algo _atractivo. _Lúmiere carraspeo y eso hizo que llamara mi atención, el sonrió mirando aun ese papel y luego me miro a mi.

-Maka Albarn, serás el Ángel Guardián de Soul Eater Evans, un chico de Death City-Lúmiere saco un libro, entrecerré los ojos tratando de leer el titulo. Mis ojos se iluminaron al leerlo. ¡Era el libro de las reglas de los Ángeles Guardianes! Mis alas volvieron a agitarse en el aire expresando mi felicidad, Lúmiere extendió el libro hacia mi-Maka Albarn, ¿Prometes cuidar a tu protegido pase lo que pase, cumplir sus 7 deseos y darle 3 vidas?

-Acepto-Dije con voz firme. Lúmiere abrió el libro dejándolo en la página del prólogo, saco una daga y agarro mi mano, tome aire preparada para lo que venía, me miro y yo solo asentí. Enterró el filo de la daga en mi pulgar, comencé a ver como mi sangre brotaba de mi dedo. Agarro mi dedo y lo oprimió en el papel dejando mi pulgar de sangre en el prólogo. Cerró el libro y sonrió al igual que yo.

-Entonces te declaro Ángel Guardián de Soul Eater Evans-Agarre el libro y lo contemple, Lúmiere me llamo por mi nombre. Tenía unas 2 hojas en la mano, lo mire confundido y él me revolvió el cabello, agarre las hojas mirándolas con curiosidad-Son datos de Soul, mañana en la Puerta del Cielo. ¿Ok?-Miro a Kami y a Justin, ellos asintieron y se pararon de sus lugares.

-Si-Mamá, papá y yo salimos por la puerta del Consejo, cuando salimos mamá y yo chillamos y papá nos dijo que guardamos silencio, caminamos hacia casa hablando sobre cosas de la tierra y sobre mi nueva aventura.

Me acosté en la cama y comencé a leer los datos de Soul ya que yo ya me sabía todo de las Reglas de los Ángeles Guardianes. Agarre la primera hoja…

_Nombre: Soul Eater Evans._

_Edad: 16 años _

_Cumpleaños: 24/04 a las 18 horas._

_Color Favorito: Rojo y Gris._

Deje de leer un poco sorprendida, el nace el mismo día que yo solo dos horas antes. Tenía la misma edad que yo y también le gustaba el Gris, de nuevo tome mi lectura totalmente asombrada de ese humano. Su banda favorita era Abingdon Boys School, amaba el anime y a las chicas bonitas. Era un pervertido para mi mala suerte y se califica como un chico libre y cool. Muy adentro de él es tierno y muy amoroso, su familia es muy conocida en Chiba, Japón. Se escapo de casa a los 13 años y tiene un hermano mayor llamado Wes Evans. Su familia es muy reconocida por la música que componen y tocan. Sus padres son Rikai Evans y Gerard Evans. Su canción favorita es Howling de Abingdon Boys School, es su canción favorita por la letra de la canción ya que lo expresan. Sus mejores amigos son: Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Elizabeth, Patricia y Chrona. Aunque con la última no tiene buena relación ya que es tímida y casi no conversan. Sonreí, esto va a ser interesante…

* * *

**(*1) **Magic Angeles Conseil: _Consejo de Ángeles Mágicos._

**(*2) **MAC: (para los que no entendieron -.-U) **M**agic **A**ngeles **C**onsail.

* * *

Bueno se que no he subido Fic porque estoy ¿Castigada? Solo me dejan conectarme una hora y yo necesito como 7 o dos días o más. Espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic o si no tengo 6 Reviews no subo otro cap D: nada más solo son 6 los que pido! DX

see va Ako-Chian

Byee-BEE! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_Aprendiendo sobre los humanos._

Me mire en el espejo por última vez, traía un vestido que me encantaba **(El vestido es como el de Suigintou de Rozen Maiden) **y unos zapatos de tap muy brillosos, me ponía mayormente zapatos de tap por el sonido que emitían al caminar o al bailar con ellos. Sonreí satisfecha y me dirigí hacia la Puerta del Cielo. Cuando llegue me encontré a todo el Consejo incluyendo a mis Padres, me acerque a Lúmiere, Kami y Justin.

-¿Llevas el libro? ¿Te sabes los hechizos? ¿Te aprendiste las reglas y los datos? ¿Llevas el cofre? ¿Sabes cómo darle las 3 vidas? ¿Te acuerdas como se vuela?-Me pregunto mamá revisando mi vestimenta y acomodándome un poco el cabello que lo tenía suelto aunque mayormente lo tengo en dos coletas.

-Si llevo el libro, me sé todos los hechizos, ya me había aprendido las reglas y ayer me aprendí todo sobre Soul, si, llevo el cofre. Obvio que se como darle las 3 vidas y…Tengo que flexionar las rodillas, extender las alas, esperar una ráfaga de viento y dar como un pequeño salto y luego tengo que agitar las alas en el viento-Mamá me miro con ternura y me abrazo.

-Maka, sabes que no voy a poder verte ni cuidarte porque son los exámenes para ver que Ángeles están listos para tener un protegido y yo los calificó ¿Verdad?-Mamá se separo lentamente de mí y yo solo asentí, pase por delante de papá y me despedí de él con la mano, luego pase con Lúmiere. El abrió las puertas de oro, camine con mucho cuidado sobre las nubes ya que algunas se desbaratan. Llegue a su lado y los dos salimos por la puerta.

-Bien Maka, te haremos invisible por 24hrs. Quiero que ese tiempo lo aproveches para buscar a tu protegido ¿Está bien?-Lúmiere puso una mano en mi cabeza y yo asentí, comenzó a susurrar unas palabras en arameo, -yo no sé hablar ese idioma-y luego sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Cuando quito su mano de mi cabeza lo primero que hice fue ver mis manos y aun podían ser visibles.

-Pero… No soy invisible-Mire confundida a Lúmiere y este soltó una risita.

-Solo en la tierra serás invisible ¡Vamos Maka! ¡Solo tienes 24 horas y ya pasaron 10 minutos!-Me dijo haciéndome señas para que me fuera, suspire y esboce una sonrisa ancha-Antes de que te vayas, cuando veas que dejas de ser invisible usa el hechizo para que tus alas desaparezcan ¿Si? Y tu madre le pidió a un ex-protegido que sea tu padre se llama Spirit. Es lo único que sé.

-Si-Las puertas se cerraron y ya no pude ver a los demás ángeles. Flexione mis rodillas, enderece mis alas, esperando una ráfaga de viento. Unos minutos después hubo una leve ráfaga de viento pero era perfecta para comenzar a volar, di un saltito y comencé a volar. Cerré los ojos por un instante al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, hice varios movimientos hasta que los rayos del sol me dejaron de dar en el rostro. Mire hacia arriba y contemple las nubes, ¡No puedo creer que viviera en las nubes! Se veían tan débiles. Mire hacia abajo, pude mirar como una montaña pero tenía casas y edificios, tenía como que calaveras y hasta arriba había como un instituto –creo que era el Shibusen- con 4… ¿Velas? Llegue a ese lugar que creo que era Death City, comencé a caminar entre las angostas calles, subí unos cuantos escalones. Llegue hasta una pequeña torre que tenía un reloj.

-1:55-Susurré un poco preocupada, comencé a volar con un poco de dificultad ya que no hubo una fuerte o aceptable ráfaga de viento, me acerque a la escuela y me pare en un piquito esperando que el timbre sonara. Contemple la hermosa vista, aunque el sol se reía. Eso se me hizo raro que yo sepa el sol no ríe ¡Ni tiene cara! Y su risa es muy tétrica. Deje de pensar en el escalofriante sol al oír las campanas sonar, me pare de mi lugar y comencé a bajar. Lo primero que salió fue una chica pelinegra tapándole la boca a un chico peliazul, luego salieron otros hasta que un chico de cabello negro y con tres rayas blancas salió llorando me llamo la atención pero este no caminaba, una chica alta y rubia lo cargaba y otra más pequeña reía. Luego salió una pelirosa y detrás de ella un chico de cabello blanco. El chico se me hacia conocido hasta que lo reconocí. El era Soul, Soul Eater Evans. Me acerque a él a paso lento, mis zapatos comenzaron a sonar al dar pisadas, el volteo a ver qué se escuchaba, abrió los ojos con flojera dejándome ver sus ojos rubíes, detuve el paso nerviosa. El se volteo de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, suspire y me quite los zapatos. Caminaría Descalza.

**Soul POV:**

Salí del Colegio deprimido, Kim mi ex-novia de nuevo comentaba que era un mujeriego. Es una estúpida mentirosa. Escuche el sonido que producían los zapatos de tap, provenía de atrás. Me voltee a ver quién era el que zapateaba y no había nadie. De nuevo mire al frente y comencé a caminar. Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el semáforo estaba en verde y yo estaba cruzado. Resbale en medio de la calle lastimándome mi tobillo, trate de pararme ¡Pero no podía! Entre en pánico. Lo último que vi fueron unas llantas…

_

* * *

_

_Estaba sentado en un sillón negro, una chica de ojos jade que tenía un vestido raro y se ponía unos zapatos de tap me miro con una sonrisa._

_-Hola, Soul-Me quede sorprendido ¡¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre?! Ella se acerco a mí a paso lento dejando escuchar el eco del sonido de sus zapatos._

_-¿Q-quien eres?_

_-Soy Maka Albarn, tu Ángel Guardián-Ella quedo enfrente de mí, sus alas aparecieron pero estas no eran blancas, eran grises._

-_¿Mi Ángel Guardián?-Ella solo dijo que si con la cabeza-¡¿Qué hago acá?!-Pregunte alterado al no saber donde me encontraba, me aferre a los brazos del sillón._

_-Soul, perdiste la vida por tu culpa-Me dijo con tristeza. Yo solo me quede estético en mi lugar, ¿Por mi culpa morí? ¡En dos semanas era el cumpleaños de Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga! _

_-¿Q-que? ¡Pero los Ángeles te cuidan!_

_-Sí, mira-Ella chasqueo los dedos y apareció un cofre en su mano derecha y una llave plateada en la otra- Soy tu Ángel Guardián, te daré 3 vidas y 7 deseos pero si tú me aceptas en tu vida._

_-¡¿Qué?!-Ella me miro molesta._

_-¡¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos o qué?!-Yo comencé a reír ante su comentario y luego me puse serio._

_-Quiero vivir-Susurre triste, ella solo sonrió satisfecha haciendo que yo me molestara. Dejo el cofre y la llave en una mesa redonda de vidrio, no me había dado cuenta que la mesa se encontraba ahí._

_-¿Entonces quieres ser mi protegido?-Ella me extendió la mano y yo vi su mano con duda, ella me agarro del mentón y me obligo a verla a los ojos ella sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Estrechamos las manos, agarro el cofre y la llave, la mesa de vidrio se rompió pero a cambio de que hubiera restos de vidrios eran restos de plumas blancas. Abrió el cofre y tenía 3 almas azules. Maka agarro una y me la puso enfrente de la cara yo mire confundido la alma azul-Cométela._

_-¡¿Qué rayos?!-Le grite exaltado, ella frunció el ceño molesta y quito esa cosa de mi cara, paso el dedo índice por la alma mirando esa cosa azul con ternura._

_-Eres Soul Eater ¿Verdad? Devorador de Almas. ¡Cométela! O no vivirás-Me dijo aun mirando la alma, luego desvió su mirada hacia mis pies. _

_-Pero…-Maka señalo el suelo, mire hacia el suelo sorprendiéndome ya que había un reloj debajo de mis pies ¡Ni había notado el reloj que se encontraba debajo de mis pies! Deje de mirar el reloj, mire a Maka que me extendía el alma, suspire._

_-Ya pasaron 8 minutos, en Death City son 8 horas, cométela antes de que te den por muerto-Puse cara de asco, agarre esa cosa y me la trague. Sentí algo suave en mi garganta y luego ya no sentí nada. ¡Ni tenía sabor!-Estaré contigo por algún tiempo, en 15hrs te veo, Soul-Antes de decirle algo todo se volvió borroso y luego todo se volvió normal dejándome ver la cara de 5 doctores que me miraban sorprendidos._

_Mi ángel…Maka Albarn…_

_

* * *

_

Camine hacia el departamento, eran las 10pm pero a mí que me importaba, había huido de casa y no tenia padres que me dijeran a qué hora debía llegar. Me senté en sofá, no podía quitarme a esa chica de la cabeza. Por ella pude vivir y ahora estoy como nuevo. Bueno tengo el tobillo roto y unos raspones. Tal vez si ella no me hubiera salvado y hubiera vivido tendría la espalda, los brazos, las piernas rotas y sin 4 costillas. Me estremecí al pensar eso. Mire impacientemente el reloj…

_En 15hrs te veo, Soul…_

_Estaré contigo por algún tiempo…_

-Maka si estás aquí has algún sonido…-Se comenzó a escuchar el ruido que provocan los zapatos de tap, sonreí satisfecho-Gracias…-Si eran las 10 faltaban 13 horas para que llegara ¿No? Prendí la tele y comencé hacer zapping. Comencé a sentir que mis parpados pesaban ni me di cuenta que me dormí…

Comencé abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir un peso en mi pecho…Me quede boquiabierto al ver a la chica de ayer comiendo rammen, ¡Estaba sentada en mi pecho! Me moví incomodo debajo de ella y esta se paró de mi pecho feliz, con un chasqueo de dedos desapareció el tazón de rammen.

-¡Hola Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Me saludo con las manos, me senté en el sofá tomando bocanadas de aire. Ella a cambio se sentó en la mesa cruzando la pierna.

-B-bien, excepto que desperté y una plana estaba en mi pecho-A Maka le salió una venita en la cabeza, me contuve la risa y cambie de tema rápidamente-¿Y tus alas?-La pechos planos miro su espalda.

-Ah, por ahora no las quiero así que las desaparecí.

-¿Las perdiste?-Ella comenzó a reír y chasqueó los dedos, salió con un pequeño torbellino de plumas negras y luego en la espalda de Maka salieron sus grandes y grises alas.

-Acá están, bueno Soul ¿Te sientes muy bien para tener una gran platica?-Me pregunto Maka mirándose las alas y moviéndolas haciendo que se cayeran unas cuantas plumas.

-Ah ¿Si?

-¡Bien!-Maka de nuevo chasqueo los dedos y saco un libro blanco con letras doradas que decían algo extraño.

-Em ¿Qué dice hay?-Señale el titulo, ella miro el titulo y sonrió.

-Les règles de Magic Angeles et les aires protégées-Mire confundido a Maka, una gotita salió en su nuca-Las Reglas de Ángeles Mágicos y Protegidos.

-Ah, ¿Es francés?-Le arrebate el libro a Maka haciendo que esta se puedo hablar bien mi propio idioma-Al Ángel de Pechos Desnutridos le salió una gotita-¿No deberían hablar arameo o algo así?

-Si-Se encogió de hombros-, pero a todos los Ángeles se nos complico mucho hablar ese idioma y nos fue más fácil dominar el francés.

-Wow-Dije sorprendido, Maka desapareció sus alas con un chasquido y se sentó alado de mío- ¿Cuántas reglas son?

-Pues las básicas son 58.

-Ah-Dije calmado-¡AH!-Luego grite y mire a Maka horrorizado ¡¿58 dijo?! ¡NO! ¡Eso es más que la calificación de mis exámenes! Ella se encogió de hombros y me quito el libro, abrió el libro y hojeo unas páginas hasta que se detuvo en el prólogo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Soul-Deje mi trauma y mire a Maka.

-Depende…-Maka saco de su vestido una daga, mire horrorizado esa cosa asesina y mire a Maka con la misma expresión-¡¿Me vas a matar?!

-No, préstame la mano solo te voy hacer un pequeño rasguñito-Trato de agarrarme la mano pero yo quite mi mano antes de que la tocara.

-¡Maldito Ángel pecador!-Le grite Maka se enojo y le salió una vena en la cabeza, se puso roja del enojo.

-¡No seas un bebé! ¡Dame tu mano solo te hare una pequeña herida en el dedo pulgar!-Maka guardo la daga en su vestido raro y se me aventó yo me quite rápidamente del sillón antes de que esa pecadora me matara, agarre una de las sillas del comedor.

-¡Tengo una silla, y puedo hacer muchas cosas con ella!-Maka se cayó del sillón al estilo anime, salieron estrellitas de mis ojos al recordar el anime pero luego me concentre en mi súper pelea, cuando voltee a ver a Maka no estaba, le busque con la mirada. Cuando la encontré esta salía de la cocina con un sartén.

-¡Tengo un sartén y te puedo dejar sin hijos!-Me quede boquiabierto, le avente la silla a esa loca pecadora, pero esta esquivo la silla. Corrí hacia la puerta, torpemente trate de abrirla pero por el pánico no podía. Maka se acercaba a mí a paso lento, deje de hacer el intento y cerré los ojos listo para morir pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome a Maka presionando mi dedo pulgar en el prólogo del libro.

-¿Q-que haces?-Maka soltó mi mano.

-Estoy sellando nuestro compromiso de Ángel y Protegido, te iba pedir si podías hacerlo tú solo pero de pusiste a llorar como un pequeño bebé-Maka me miro irritada y yo solo me puse un poco rojo de la vergüenza, esto no era nada cool-Eres un estúpido Evans.

-¡Me insultaste!-Comencé a reír como mi amigo Black Star, o sea como un loco egocéntrico-¡Pecadora!

-Me perdonaran-Me dijo con tranquilidad cerrando el libro y limpiando la sangre que salía de mí dedo-Aquí hay un aire de ¿Pecado? ¿Miedo? ¿Locura? Y eso hace que los Ángeles perdamos la compostura-Llore en mi mente, hubo un silencio. Maka y yo estuvimos en un duelo de miradas hasta que ella cerró los ojos-Bien…

-¡Gané!-Grite alzando los brazos, ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y me miro confundida.

-¿Qué ganaste?

-¡El duelo de miradas!-Señale a Maka, ella se quedo pensativa y luego soltó una risita-¿Qué?

-Pensé que me estabas leyendo la mente-Maka se comenzó a sobar la cabeza con su mano libre ya que en la mano izquierda tenía el libro, la mire con pena-Bien Soul tienes que ver las reglas-Maka me dio el libro o mejor dicho me aventó el libro, lo agarre pero casi me caigo por el peso de este, puse una cara de asco.

-¿No podemos hablar sobre ti o de mi afuera?-Le suplique.

-No-Me dijo seria mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

-Por favor-Le dije poniendo una cara de cachorrito, Maka me miro aun seria pero luego sonrió.

-Está bien.

**

* * *

**

Maka POV:

-¿Y bien cómo nacen los Ángeles?-Me pregunto Soul cerrando la puerta del departamento, antes de salir me había cambiado la ropa por una blusa morada de tirantes, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias. Esta vez usaba mis dos colitas.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Le pregunte al terminar de bajar el último escalón, Soul comenzó a bajar los escalones hasta que llego a mi lado. Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Por sus alas-Comenzamos a caminar, me quede pensativa hasta que respondí.

-Bien…Hay dos formas de nacer. En huevo o como nacen los humanos, por lo partos naturales.

-¿Huevos?

-Sí, cuando un Ángel am…Se junta con otro Ángel del sexo opuesto nace un bebé pero por el huevo-Mire el rostro de Soul, estaba confundido-La madre tiene que rezar antes de dormir para que aparezca un huevo en el rosal de su jardín.

-¿Tienen que tener un rosal obligatoriamente?

-Sí…Si en una semana no aparece el huevo significa que no puedes tener hijos. Los huevos son como los de las gallinas pero un poquito más grandes, obviamente son blancos pero tienen un círculo de color dorado y adentro del círculo hay un corazón con alas blancas. Si el corazón es rosa, es mujer. Si el corazón es azul, es hombre. Y si una mitad del corazón es rosa y la otra mitad azul se significa que hay gemelos pero no se sabe el sexo hasta que nazcan.

-¿Y si son trillizos?

-No se puede tener trillizos solo gemelos.

-Oh, ¿Y la otra forma de nacer?

-Si un Ángel se junta con un humano el Ángel perderá las alas y se convertirá en humano y obviamente el bebé nace por parto natural.

-¿Y también pueden nacer por cesárea?

-Sí, pero si un Ángel se junta con un Demonio, el Ángel también perderá las alas pero de una manera dolorosa.

-¿Dolorosa?

-Sí, es como si tuvieras una herida profunda de 20cm y que en la herida te echen veneno-Soul arrugo su nariz al igual que yo-Y el bebé tiene que nacer obligatoriamente en parto natural.

-Oh, oye cuanto me dijiste que podías cumplirme 7 deseos se significa que ¿Tienes poderes?

-Algo así pero solo pueden cumplir deseos los Magic Angeles.

-¿Angeles Mágicos?

-¡Acertaste! Y eso que es francés-Le dije en un torno burlón haciendo que mi protegido se enojara.

-Estoy confundido…Aclárame algo ¿Cuántos tipos de Ángeles hay?

-Tres: Sinners Angeles, Angeles y Magic Angeles.

-Japonés por favor-me pidió Soul haciendo que suspirara divertida.

-Ángeles Pecadores, son los Ángeles que pecan en cielo o que se juntan con un demonio.

-¿Entrarías hay?-Voltee a ver a Soul sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me insultaste y eso es un pecado-Una gotita salió en mi nuca _estúpido despistado no me está captando ¡Dieu me donne la patience!_** (*1)**Pensé.

-Pero como te dije Soul, en Death City hay un aire como de Locura eso me hace perder la cordura-Un grito me obligo taparme los oídos, Soul se volteo y saludo a un chico peliazul, atrás del chico se encontraba un pelinegra que se tapaba la cara de seguro de la vergüenza.

-Maka,-Me llamo mi protegido-el es Black Star, Black Star ella es Maka.

-Maka Albarn un gusto-Me presente ante Black Star.

-¡YO SOY BLACK STAR EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERA A DIOS!-Me quede boquiabierta, sentí odio por adentro _Perdóname Dios mío _dije en mi mente, di un paso atrás y cerré mi puño. Soul me vio con miedo, mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos, mire a Black Star y grite su nombre. Le di en la cara, Black Star cayó a metros de distancia lejos de nosotros. La pelinegra y Soul gritaron su nombre.

-¡Perdónalo el es así!-Me dijo la pelinegra y luego se fue corriendo hacia donde mande a volar a su amigo.

-¡ESTUPIDO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE MI SEÑOR ES EL MEJOR!-Grite como si estuviera apoyando algún equipo, Soul me miro irritado y tuvimos que esperar a que llegara la chica y el hijo de…su…mamá para continuar nuestro camino. Soul me dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-¡¿Idiota porque hiciste eso?!-Le susurre en el oído.

-No te quejes fue leve-Le mande una mirada asesina a mi protegido-Deberías disculparte.

-¡¿Yo?!-Le grite en el oído a Soul haciendo que mi protegido se separara de mi y se tapara el oído.

-¡Lo siento!-Me dijo la pelinegra-El es así enserio deberás lo siento, soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-Me sonrió la chica, el tal Black Star comenzó a despertar.

-Maka Albarn-Le sonreí a la chica-¿Cumples es dos semanas verdad?

-Oh si, ¿Cómo lo sabes Maka-Chan?

-Soy un Ángel-Soul se quedo boquiabierto y Black Star comenzó a reír.

-¡TU UN ÁNGEL! ¡Y YO SOY NANA MIZUKI! **(lo siento tenía que poner esto xD siempre le digo eso a mis amigos xD)-**Black Star me señalo matándose de la risa. Le mande una mirada asesina antes de que Soul me arrastrara a no sé donde, atrás nos seguían Tsubaki y Black Star.

o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

Era como la quinta vez que se me congelaba el cerebro con el dichoso helado, me agarre la cabeza y chille. Tsubaki me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras que Soul y Black Star se morían de la risa. Un celular sonó y Tsubaki contesto.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Me pregunto Black Star mirándome.

-Una década con un lustro y un año-Black Star me miro confundido a Soul le salió una gotita y suspiro.

-16 Black Star.

-Ah-Esta vez a mi me salió una gotita, Black Star no me había entendido.

-¿Liz? ¡Hola!... ¿Ahora?-Tsubaki me miro preocupada y luego sonrió-¿Puedo llevar a una amiga? Bien-Tsubaki soltó una risita-Voy para allá en 5 minutos…Adiós-Tsubaki colgó y me miro-Maka-Chan, ¿Qué piensas de ir al centro comercial?-Deje de mirar con desprecio mi helado que ya era la sexta vez que se me congelaba el cerebro y mire a Tsubaki con felicidad y dije que si con la cabeza. Nos despedidos de los dos humanos y camine junto con Tsubaki.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Maka-Chan?

-El 24 de Abril.

-Oh ¡Igual el de Soul-Kun!

-Si ya sabía pero yo soy 2 horas menor que él-Dije señalándome-¿Le van hacer una fiesta?-Llegamos al Centro Comercial, abrimos las puertas y comenzamos a caminar.

-Sí, una sorpresa-Me dijo con emoción-¿Vas a ir Maka-Chan?

-¡Claro! Si quieres los puedo ayudar.

-¡Sí! Pero…Aun no se que regalarle.

-Hum…-Coloque mi dedo índice en mi mentón pesando.

_Ama el anime…_

-Tsubaki ¿Sabes que anime le gusta a Soul?

-Si, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, Shamang King, D Gray Man, Lucky Star…-Interrumpí a Tsubaki.

-¡Ya, ya!-Solté una risita nerviosa- ¿Por qué no le compras un cosplay, manga, un DVD o algo así?-Le dije, si algo que quería conocer desde el cielo eran los animes. Lo que más me llamaba la atención eran los cosplays. ¡Las ropas eran tan geniales! Solo que poca gente puede hacer un buen cosplay ya que es muy difícil.

-¡Cierto Maka-Chan!-Tsubaki me agarro de los hombros y me miro feliz-¿También te gusta el anime?

-Me interesa pero nunca he visto-Tsubaki me soltó los hombros-¡Pero algún día veré anime, dattebayo!-Chille mientras señalaba el techo y reía como loca, toda la gente me miro con pena y algunos con miedo. _Nota Mental: No juntarse mucho con Black Star._

-Disculpe…-Sentí que alguien me jalaba de la blusa, mire hacia abajo dejando mi vergonzosa pose. Estaba una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules-¿Usted ve Naruto?

-No-La niña se alejo de mí llorando al igual que unos chicos que tenían una extraña banda azul, negra y roja, etc. Con signos y tres líneas pintadas en cada mejilla, los chicos susurraban dattebayo por alguna razón-¿Qué les pasa?-Tsubaki agito las manos en el aire.

-Fans de Naruto…Bien ¡Vamos!-Tsubaki y yo subimos por las ¿Escaleras Eléctricas? Y llegamos con dos rubias pero una era más alta que la otra.

-Liz, Patty. Ella es Maka-Chan-Tsubaki me presento, la rubia mayor me vio detalladamente y la otra me miro con una sonrisa-Maka-Chan ella es Liz-Continuo Tsubaki señalando a la rubia más alta-y ella Patty-Tsubaki señalo a la chica que tenia la sonrisa.

-¡Eres perfecta!-Grito Liz agarrándome de las manos, Tsubaki y yo miramos confundida a Liz-¡Tus piernas son largas y tu cintura es delineada! –Liz me arrastro hacia una tienda que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros…

* * *

Me desparrame alado de Soul, había ido al Shibusen para inscribirme estuve hablando con Shinigami-Sama, bueno discutiendo. Sobre los Demonios y mi colegiatura ¡El la quería pagar! Conocí a Spirit –mi padre por ahora- y pues me había caído bien. Agarre el esmalte de uñas morado que me había comprado Liz y me comenzó a pintar la mano izquierda ya que era diestra y no dominaba bien la mano izquierda. Soul comenzó hacer zapping hasta que apago la tele.

-Soul-Le llame, el se volteo a verme aburrido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no has pedido un deseo?-Soul dejo de verme y miro el techo.

-Bien-Soul se quedo pensativo-Deseo que Kim se muera y…

-No puedo hacer que alguien muera ¿No has leído las reglas?-Soul soltó una risita y puso su cabeza en mis piernas-No puedo creerlo, ¡Llevo siendo tu Ángel por dos meses y no has leído las reglas!-Soul suspiro.

-Me da flojera-Mire a Soul, tenía los ojos cerrados y me abrazaba la cintura. Ahora suspire yo, le puse la tapa al esmalte y con mi mano derecha acaricie el pelo de Soul, nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos hasta pensé que Soul estaba dormido-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras conmigo?-Me pregunto Soul rompiendo el silencio y dejando de abrazarme.

-No sé, cuando gastes tus deseos-Soul me miro a los ojos y yo desvié la mirada hacia otro punto-Oye-Le llame a mi protegido ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

-Dime…

-¿Quién es Kim?-Pregunte con curiosidad, el había dicho que Kim se muriera ¿Pues quien era Kim para que Soul le odiara tanto?

-Es mi ex-novia.

-¿La odias?

-Sí-Soul comenzó a jugar con mi pelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una maldita tía que no tiene nada que hacer.

-¿Qué te hace?

-Dice que soy un mujeriego que solo quiere sexo, que tomo droga y bebo mucho alcohol.

-Pero si tomas alcohol Soul-Soul me miro un poco molesto y divertido.

-Pero no me excedo-Me respondió y eso era cierto nunca se excedía, recuerdo que dos semanas después que nos conocimos celebramos el cumpleaños de Tsubaki-Chan en una discoteca para mi mala suerte y bebió alcohol pero no se excedió, Black Star se puso muy borracho y Tsubaki se lo tuvo que llevar a su casa. Pobre Tsubaki. Hay conocí a Death the Kid, ese chico no tomo y estuvimos platicando toda la noche ya que él era el segundo humano que sabía que era un Ángel y además es el hijo de Shinigami-Sama. Liz y Patty hicieron una competencia para ver quien tomaba más cerveza junto con Black Star, Black Star se salió por estar muy borracho y Liz gano. Pero luego se sintió mal y fue a vomitar al baño, Patty seguía normal como si no hubiera tomado y Chrona…esa chica casi no hizo nada en la noche. Pero ella me da nada espina, ¡No es que me caiga mal! Pero no puedo detectar su alma, es como si tuviera su alma bajo un hechizo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

**Chrona POV:**

Había pasado desde que esa niña llego y estoy segura que no es un humano. Su alma es tan pura y blanca, estoy segura que es un Ángel. Desde hace unos meses cuanto Soul-Kun iba detrás de mí cuando salimos de la escuela sentí una presencia pura y después apareció esa chica, Maka Albarn. ¿Y si descubre que soy un demonio? No creo, tengo el Protecteur des âmes** (*2) **Es imposible que vea mi alma oscura, es remplazada por la de los humanos. Una azul. Deje de pensar en esa chica y me concentre en mi camino iba al Shibusen ya que estudiaba ahí. Me metí a un callejón oscuro donde los rayos de sol ni se podían colar, comencé a pisar algunos charcos de agua. Comencé a escuchar unos pasos, me voltee a ver quién era pero la persona me había ganado. Me tenía acorralada en la pared agarrándome con una mano fría del cuello.

-¿Ragnarok?-Pregunte en un susurro, mi hermano se acerco a mi oído.

-Hermanita…-Sentí un escalofrió al oír que esa palabra saliera de sus fríos labios-Los Ángeles comenzaran a bajar y los Demonios comenzaremos a subir, ¿Estas preparada?

* * *

Bueno el final me quedo O.o? xDD si no hay 12 reviews no continuoo D: talvez hoy suba la segunda parte de mi Fic Love Story

biee-bee!

x3


	3. Chapter 3

_-¡Hey Soul!-Me gritó Maka abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y sentándose en mi cama._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!-Maka se me tiro encima y comenzó a abrazarme y zarandearme en la cama, irritado abrí los ojos._

_-¡__Felicidades__!-Mire el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana-¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!_

_-¡Ya se! También es tu cumpleaños Soul-Maka dejo de abrazarme y se sentó alado de mi, mire a Maka un poco triste y cerré los ojos de nuevo-Oye Soul tengo que ir a cielo para festejar con mi familia-Abrí los ojos instantáneamente, mire a Maka asustado y me senté en la cama._

_-¿Regresaras?_

_-¡Obvio tontito!-Exclamo divertida-Bien Soul, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que te daré un deseo gratis-Maka puso a gatas sobre mi-¿Qué desea mi protégé? _**(*1)**-_Me quede pensativo por un rato, ¿Qué puedo desear? ¿La muerte de Kim? No…No me lo aceptaría. ¿Chocolates? No. ¿Manga? ¡Los puedo comprar! Mire a Maka divertido, ella miraba la luna que más o menso reía con cansancio._

_-Deseo…-Maka me miro y se sentó sobre mis piernas como si no le importara que estuviera debajo de ella, agarre rápidamente a Maka de los brazos y la jale hacia mí, ella abrió la boca para reclamarme pero justo cuando abrió su boca la bese. Maka no movió los labios en ningún momento, mientras que yo la besaba con desesperación. Resignado deje de besarla pero es ese momento Maka me agarro de la nuca y me beso, algo no tan experto, pero me gusto. Mordí levemente su labio inferior y eso hizo que mi Ángel suspirara, reí contra sus labios. ¿Con que ese era su punto débil? Maka se separo de mí de seguro por falta del estúpido aire._

_-¿Esta cumplido su deseo?-Me pregunto sonrojada y comenzó a bajarse de mis piernas, sonreí divertido._

_-¿Puedo pedir más?-Pregunte con una sonrisa picara, mal hecho. Todo se volvió negro después de sentir ese gran Maka-Chop._

* * *

Se que me quedo muy cortito pero es porque se me acabo la inspiracion y creo que a mi one-chan tambien, iba a ser más largo pero el tiempo se me paso muy rápido y ps lo tube que subir hoy ):

No hagan huelga porfa! T3T

**(*1) **protegido


	4. Chapter 4

Sobre la pregunta de porque Kid sabe qq Maka es un ángel lo sabran más adelantee owwóU *ooo* al fin actualiceee desps dee siglos u_u xDD disfruten la lectura:

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4:

_Nuevas personas, nuevos tiempos._

_Los brujos son seres que están dotados de ciertas habilidades mágicas que emplean para el fin de causar daño._

Coloqué mi mentón sobre mi palma mientras suspiraba completamente aburrida, miraba a Lúmiere que se encontraba explicando nuestra forma de ataque, parecía que prestaba atención en lo que explicaba pero me encontraba pensando en Maka-Chan. Arrugue la nariz al ver como otro ángel se paraba de su lugar y seguía explicando, _¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto? _Pensé aburrida.

-Por lo tanto, debemos traer los humanos a la tierra – terminó de explicar llamando mi atención, al instante alcé la mano llamando la atención de todos- Pregunta.

-¿Por qué debemos traer los humanos a la tierra? – pregunté, el ángel sacudió sus alas y me miró serio, todos miramos con curiosidad al muchacho esperando la respuesta, Kami me susurró algo en el oído que no escuche muy bien por culpa de la angustia que tenía en esos momentos, ¿Un hombre en la tierra?

- Según los Ángeles de la tierra han sentido una presencia de alma de una bruja – comenzó a explicarnos, _Medusa _fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente pero vi como el muchacho negaba al ver mi cara, tenía el ceño fruncido, gruñía y los puños fuertemente cerrados – No es Medusa, pero por ahí va el asunto. Todos sabemos que hace 800 años, Shinigami-Sama asesino a la hermana de Medusa. La madre de las armas demoniacas, la bruja Aracnofobia.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Hero alarmado mientras que, Excalibur dejo de cantar su estúpida canción sin sentido y me miró serio. Asentí con la cabeza y los miré a los dos.

-Kami-Chan me ha pedido que baje a la tierra para avisarle sobre el asunto a su hija y a los Ángeles que se encuentran en Francia e Inglaterra.

-Pero, pero, ¡¿Cómo? - de nuevo gritó alarmado mi compañero.

-Aracnofobia- susurró Excalibur con un tono molesto, Hero y yo miramos a Excalibur sorprendido, mayormente el utiliza ese tono cuando se molesta de que su taza de té esta fría.

-¿La conoces? – le preguntó Hero mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de Excalibur, el agarro su bastón o lo que fuera y le pegó en la cara, típico de Excalibur.

-¡BAKA! ¡No me hables cuando pienso! – le gritó enojado, suspiré y ayude a Hero a levantarse del suelo.

-Vamos Hero tenemos una misión – le dije, Hero se apoyo en las rejas de la puerta y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, tenemos, tú, esa cosa blanca y yo.

-Esa cosa blanca se llama Excalibur.

-Sí, aja, lo que tú digas, el punto es que tú vienes conmigo.

-Pero, pero…- puse un dedo en sus labios y le sonreí pícaramente.

-Tu primera vez en la tierra, Hero.

Los ojos de Hero se iluminaron de felicidad, solté una risita y lo jale hacia la puerta.

-Tu si sabes convencerme Blair – susurró antes de que salgamos por la Puerta del Cielo.

* * *

_Chrona…_

Era lo único que se me venía a la mente, por una extraña razón, esa chica me daba mala espina. Pero lo que no comprendía era el porqué. Chrona era demasiado inocente y muy confiable. Pero siento que cuando le doy la espalda ella está a punto de matarme aunque sea con la mirada. Suelto un gemido y me hundo un poco en la tina, dejo mi nariz y mis ojos fuera.

_-Diablos – _susurró debajo del agua, echo mi cabeza para atrás y suspiró, las cosas van de mal a peor.

Primero: Bese a mi protegido y nuestra relación empeora con cada día que pasa.

Segundo: Siento una presencia tan fuerte que me lastima y comienzo a tener dolores en el pecho.

Tercero: La mejor amiga de mi protegido me da desconfianza.

Cuarto: ¡Mi telenovela no saca nuevos capítulos! **(N/A: D: eso duele xD)**

-¡MAKA! – gritó Soul a punto de llorar, gruñí molesta por quinta vez en quince minutos y le mande una mirada asesina a la puerta como si tuviera la culpa.

-¡¿Qué quieres? – le conteste de una manera grosera a punto de explotar.

-¡Necesito entrar! ¡¿Cuánto te falta? ¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Solo hay un baño para dos personas!

-Si sigues gritando voy a tardar más – le avisé, Soul bufó molesto antes de irse. Sonreí satisfecha y seguí divagando por mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el gritó de Soul.

Salí de la tina y enrede mi cuerpo con una toalla, por más que quise correr no pude ya que tenía los pies mojados y resbalaría por el pasillo y las escaleras. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras me sorprendí al ver a mis mejores amigos parados en la puerta.

-¡Maka-Chan! – gritaron felices, bueno, excepto la cosa blanca que los acompañaba.

-¡Hero, Blair y am…! – Mire a Excalibur con asco- Excalibur.

Le reste importancia a esa cosa y abracé a Hero y Blair, Soul se quedo confundido en su lugar, o sea, como asiento de Excalibur. Pero lo ignore y los seguí abrazando con mucha felicidad, nos separamos y nos vimos contentos.

* * *

Preparé cinco tazas de té y me acomodé en el sofá para conversar con ellos, aunque me tuve que regresar a la cocina un par de veces para entibiar el té ya que estaba muy frío o muy caliente para la maldita cosa llamada Excalibur.

-Y dime Blair-Chan, Hero-Kun – pude ver como Soul me miraba molesto ya que nunca le decía Soul_-Kun _solamente Soul o imbécil.

Blair me miró seria espantándome un poco, Soul se paró y pidió permiso para irse pero le dije que no por lo que se sentó.

-Bueno Maka-Chan, tú madre nos dejo la misión de avisarte un asunto que discutimos en el Magic Angeles Conseil.

-¿Mi madre? – pregunte sin creérmelo, Hero y Blair asintieron con la cabeza-, ¿Cómo esta mi familia?

-Esto, todos estamos bien pero ese no es el asunto – me dijo Hero algo triste, cerré los puños y mire a los tres preocupados.

-Maka necesitamos hablar a solas – Blair miro a Soul con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego a mí, de inmediato entendí la seña y le dije a Soul que nos dejara a solas por unos minutos, este accedió y directamente fue al baño.

Miré a mis amigos algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Aracnofobia – soltó Blair, por un momento me sentí mareada, me recargué en el sofá y me quite el fleco de la cara.

-¿Y-ya despertó? – pregunté temerosa sin mirarlos.

-No, pero pronto…

-¡¿Qué? – grité alarmada interrumpiendo a Blair, ella asintió tristemente- ¡¿Pero cómo?

-Lo siento Maka-Chan – susurró Hero mientras bajaba la cabeza-, según Kami, Blair y el Magic Angeles Conseil, es lo único que te podemos decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú tienes que subir al cielo – Hero me miró con el ceño fruncido, mis ojos se abrieron y miraba a mi compañero totalmente sorprendida.

**Kami POV:**

-¡Hey Kami! – me gritó uno de mis compañeros mientras me agarraba del hombro, voltee lentamente y lo mire dudosa- El MAC te busca.

-¿Para qué?

-Es sobre tu hija.

-¿Maka, que tiene Maka? – pregunté alarmada, lleve mis manos a mi pechos esperando que no le haya pasado nada.

-Gracias a Dios está bien pero necesitamos que suba al cielo Kami-Senpai.

Suspire y me rasqué la cabeza.

-Diles que voy para allá me voy a comunicar con Maka – el chico asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dejándome sola en el pasillo. Entre a los baños y me apoye en el barandal, acomodándome el pelo lista para comunicarme con Maka…

**Soul POV:**

Suspiré y me subí el cierre de pantalón, escuche un sonido raro me voltee a ver a la ventana, como no había nada ni alguien lo más seguro era que tuve una alucinación…_ ¿Hola? _Volví a escuchar, me voltee para ver el baño encontrándome con un rostro (parecido al de Maka) en el espejo.

Grité y me coloque el cinturón con rapidez, abrí la puerta y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue…

-¡MAKAAA!

Ella subió con mucha tranquilidad y me miro enojada…

-¿Qué?

-¡EL ESPEJO ME HABLA!

-¡Imbécil la droga es mala! – me regaño antes de darme un Maka-Chop.

-No tome droga- lloriquee en el suelo mientras me sujetaba la cabeza, me levante y miré a Maka con enfado- ¡Lo juro por Dios!

-¡Imbécil, no se jura por Dios! – me volvió a regañar mientras me incrustaba en la cabeza las malditas reglas.

-_¿Maka? _– se escucho una voz del baño, Maka miro confusa el baño. Me incorpore rápidamente del suelo y la agarré de los hombros.

-¡El espejo habla! – grité a punto de caer inconsciente, por un momento pensé decirle protégeme pero eso no era para nada cool.

-¿Mamá? – preguntó con alegría antes de entrar al baño- ¡Mamá! – gritó feliz Maka, Blair y Hero subieron al instante empujándome y dejándome más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

Esto sí que es extraño, ¿La mamá de Maka es un espejo? Entonces, ¿Cómo tuvieron a Maka? ¿Los ángeles no nacían de huevos? ¿Por donde nació Maka? Mil preguntas se formularon en mi mente y esto provoco un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Entre al baño discretamente, a excepción de que me caí al entrar y me rompí el labio inferior y que me lleve un gran Maka-Chop ya que al levantarme me recargue en los pechos de Blair y me desangre por la nariz, aun así, soy más discreto que Black Star, ¿Eso cuenta?

El espejo tenía reflejado una mujer reflejada, era casi igual que Maka a excepción de sus facciones ya que se veían más maduras y a que tenía alas blancas y no como las de Maka que eran negras.

La mirada de la mujer se desvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Soul – me saludó, me quede quieto en mi lugar y solo grité, ¿Quién no gritaría cuando el espejo de TU baño te HABLA?

-Soul ella es mi madre, Kami – la presentó Maka sonriente.

No dije nada solo sonreí o eso traté, Blair y el güero gay, que no recuerdo su nombre, hacían extrañas señas con los ojos mientras que Maka hablaba animadamente con su madre.

Resté importancia, no mucha para ser sincero, de su plática y me recargue en el marco atento por cualquier cosa. Pero no decían nada importante, Maka solo hablaba de las cosas nuevas que había visto y mis amigos mientras que su madre la escuchaba atentamente o reía.

Salí del baño y agarre el picaporte jalando la puerta para cerrarla pero Kami susurró algo totalmente audible…

_Maka, hija, el consejo necesita que subas al cielo amor mío, estamos en medio de una catástrofe y necesitamos tu ayuda…_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y coloqué mi oreja contra la puerta, entonces, todo lo que decía la televisión sobre el 2012, ¡ERA VERDAD! Por una extraña razón Wes y mis padres se me vinieron a la mente, ellos morirían en el 2012 sin saberlo…

-Pero – se escuchó un susurró de Maka, entrecerré los ojos y me puse atento a cualquier cosa-, no sé, yo…

Recargué mi mano en la puerta haciendo que sonará un crujido y se abriera y por obvia, cayera al suelo. Todos me miraron preocupados, el güero gay me ayudo a pararme.

-_Bueno me despido, Blair no se te olvide avisar a los ángeles de Francia e Inglaterra, Hero, Maka _–dijo haciendo una reverencia, me miró a mi sonriente y Maka desvió su mirada hacia mí lo que provoco que tuviera escalofríos- _Soul, un gusto._

La mujer se despidió con la mano y el espejo se puso negro para luego quedar como era.

-Soul tenemos que hablar – me dijo Maka en un tono serio, asentí con la cabeza y salí del baño para evitar problemas.

**Chrona POV:**

Abrí el departamento y deje entrar a Ragnarok, que se encontraba en su forma de gato negro, inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá. Pasé de largo y me metí a la cocina y agarre un yogurt para calmar un poco mi hambre, lo destape y me lo tomé de unos tragos. Lo tire y salí de la cocina, me recargue en el marco con los brazos cruzados y mire a Ragnarok con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A qué viniste? – le pregunte con frialdad, el se sentó en el sofá y se estiro, comenzó a lamer su pata y me miró.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi _hermanita_? – no sé si me respondió o me preguntó pero le puso demasiado énfasis a la palabra hermanita, apreté la quijada y me traté de tranquilizarme para no golpearlo y si fuera así yo saldría muerta si es que llegáramos a pelear y la tal Maka sospecharía más que nada y el plan de los demonios estaría acabado.

-Maldito…- susurré, Ragnarok se acostó restándole importancia al asunto- ¡Maldito! – volví a decirle pero ahora gritando, salí de ahí y me encerré en mi cuarto escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada a punto de llorar…

_-Ragnarok, Chrona – habló nuestra madre mirándonos serios pero parecía divertida, Ragnarok sonrió y se relamió los labios mientras que yo comenzaba a temblar- , quiero que maten a ese conejo – ordenó._

_Bajé la mirada encontrándome con un pequeño conejo blanco que temblaba, Ragnarok gritó de la alegría y se acercó con su espada alzándola listo para atacar. Yo mire mi puñal temerosa, no quería matar a un inocente conejo._

_Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como el metal de la espada se encajaba con la piel del conejo y sentía como la sangre roja del animal se venía a mi cara y vestimenta, ahogue un grito dejando caer mi puñal. Mamá aplaudía orgullosa mientras que Ragnarok sacaba la espada de la piel del conejo que ahora no era blanco si no que de un rojo carmín y se encontraba sin vida alguna._

_Mamá me miró con una mueca de asco y yo como una ingenua pensando que por la sangre que me escurría, pero no, me tenía asco a mí, asco de que yo fuera su hija… _

_Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar haciendo que mamá enfadara más de lo que ya estaba._

_-¡CHRONA! – gritó- ¡Eres una buena para nada solo sabes llorar! ¡Lárgate maldita cría! – Medusa señalo el bosque donde no dude irme sin antes escuchar las palabras más hirientes de mi vida._

_-Chrona es un error… – dijo Ragnarok con pena._

_-Debí abortar – prosiguió Medusa mientras lo abrazaba._

-¡MALDITO!- grité contra mi almohada…

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? *ooo* ¡Continue! próximamente Magic Love, From hatred..,Darkness a club y They are our masters! wuu:D dejen review o les dare un Maka-Chop ¬¬ xDd *ooo* lee agradesco a mumi evans pr su reviews *_* bno me voi:3 cuidensee paz! xDD


End file.
